Swap
by Zhang96
Summary: ¡EL MUNDO SE IBA A ACABAR! Y él moriría: gordo, oliendo mal y sin haber reconstruido su clan. Ése era el karma a pagar por sus errores y por no darle una hermosa boda a Sakura, ¿verdad?


**Disclaimer's incluidos.**

 _Después de desaparecer unos del mundo de fanfiction y dejar a un lado mi pequeño semi-hiatus, he vuelto para hacer entrega de lo que hace tanto tiempo debía haber hecho y cómo Sasuke, me carcomía la culpa._

 _Para mi amiga secreta-redoble de tambores-:_ ** _Karla Inés_** _. Debo decirlo, cuando leí lo que habías pedido casi me da algo...justo en mi debilidad, y desesperada busqué a Romi para que me ayudará un poco con ésto, como bien sabes no suelo escribir humor, ¡Es mi debilidad! Pero eso pediste y haciendo mi máximo esfuerzo para que te gustará y se acoplará a lo que pediste._

 _Elegí tu segunda opción (Lo siento, el Sevmione, no es lo mío ;_;)_ _  
_ _Cómo fue el embarazo de Sakura en medio de la intemperie y con el plus de las hormonas alborotadas ¿cómo soportó Sasuke todo eso?_

 _Espero que te guste el One-shot, ¡Siento muchooo la demorá!_

 _-Redoble de tambores- Bueh, vengo a presumirles y a decirles que tengo un nueva y hermosa beta reader que me soporta, en todos los sentidos, **Nayla Kei,** te hamo con todo el kokoro (?)Pero en serio, denle las gracias a ella también por apoyar a ésta loca._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Swap-**

.

.

.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y se abrazó con más fuerza al tronco del árbol que había sido testigo de su desgracia. El suelo se movía; el cielo parecía caer a pedazos; ya nada era normal. ¡Hasta Sakura lo miraba como si fuera un extraño! Sí, ya no podía percibir esa calidez en su mirada.

Algo andaba mal.

 _En un inicio creyó que era sólo moméntaneo, algo que pasaría después de unos días; sin embargo, nunca terminó. La primera desgracia vino con su aumento de peso, no comentó nada a Sakura: se vería tal vez demasiado extraño que lo hiciera. Era un Uchiha y a pesar de las pocas palabras, la imagen era parte importante de su día a día; podría no tener todas las cosas de uso básico, pero en un comienzo se defendía con ello, ahora no estaba seguro de que tan correcta había sido su afirmación._

 _Por eso, desde el instante en que vío que tendría unos kilos de más, en lo que había sido el perfecto abdomen, fruto de su entrenamiento, empezó de comer menos o bien hizo el intento. Una noche, sin saber la razón y rompiendo la promesa que se hizo, pescó cinco peces para la cena: el habitual de Sakura y otros cuatro para él. Los asaron en silencio y cuando iba terminando el segundo sintío la mirada de su esposa en él, mirándole con curiosidad y preguntó:_

— _Sasuke-kun, ¿estás seguro de poder comer todo eso?_

 _Él la miró unos segundos antes de volver sus orbes negros al plato, ya casi terminado por completo y después volvió sus ojos a Sakura._

— _¿Esa es tu sútil manera de decirme que estoy gordo y no coma más?—preguntó, mientras el malhumor hacía mecha en su cuerpo._

— _No he-_

— _No es necesario que sigas, no soy el estúpido del dobe. Podemos dejar los restos para mañana, ya estoy lleno. —Dejó el plato sobre el suelo y se levantó sin prisa; sabía que Sakura lo debería estar mirando pero no importaba. Una extraña comezón se estaba formando en sus ojos; "lágrimas", pensó cerrándolos y negó con la cabeza: era imposible él nunca lloraba, nunca._

— _Sasuke-kun._

— _¿Qué? —La voz salió quebrada, ¿qué estaba pasando?_

— _¿Estás llorando? —preguntó Sakura, extrañada._

— _Los Uchiha nunca lloran. Las mujeres, si; los hombres, no lo hacen—dijo, mientras un sollozo escapaba involuntariamente ¡Dios mío! La risa de Sakura incluso podría haber dado su ubicación a los de Konoha._

— _¡No estoy llorando, Sakura! No seas molesta —gritó llevado por el estrés. Sakura calló y murmuró una pequeña disculpa; eso lo hizo sentirse culpable y jaló su brazo para poder abrazarla. Era su esposa, sólo ella sabría un poco de el otro lado de Sasuke Uchiha—. Lo siento._

 _Se disculpó dejando su barbilla descansar sobre la cabeza de ella. Sakura se limitó a abrazarlo un poco más._

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura, su esposa, con los ojos verdes llenos de confusión al verlo en aquella extraña posición, sacándolo de sus recuerdos. Una de sus manos se encontraba sobre su boca, intentando ocultar sin mucho éxito la graciosa sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces abrazado a un árbol?

—¡El mundo se acaba! Intento disfrutar de los últimos destellos de la naturaleza, ¿no ves que todo está dando vueltas? —gimió con dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza abrazándose más al árbol. Tenía el estómago revuelto, a pesar de que la noche anterior no había probado bocado; el pez que había encontrado en el río acompañado de uno hongos comestibles recogidos por Sakura, habían quedado la noche anterior sobre el suelo del bosque, cuando estaba dispuesto a dormirse.

—Sasuke-kun,-

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó abriendo sus orbes y lanzando esas miradas frías a las que estaba acostumbrados de pequeños, y pudo observar cómo ella se mordía con un poco de culpa el labio. Intentando arreglar su error, aún con la enorme culpa que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, sintió de nuevo lágrimas en sus ojos. El hecho de no haber podido entregarle una preciosa boda a la nueva señora Uchiha, como lo tenía merecido, lo abrumó con una ola de resentimiento impresionante. Aquello los llevó al borde sus sentidos e intentó relajar sus expresión conteniendo el llanto ¿Por qué iba a llorar por algo así? Se dijo antes de mirar a Sakura unos segundos y ahogar un gemido de nuevo, tratando de sonreír.

"A ella, sólo por ella", pensó murmurando una afirmación baja.

—¿No crees que hay mejores formas de morir que abrazando a un árbol, Sasuke-kun? —Él jadeó con horror, ¡no era momento para pensar en _eso_! Vío a Sakura dar un paso decidida en su dirección y aquello lo alarmó más.

—¡No te acerques! No haremos nada de eso —gritó con horror aferrándose un poco más al árbol.

—Sasuke.

—He dicho: no, Sakura. —Los nervios en cada nota le estremecieron. Sintiendo las náuseas volver con más fuerza que nunca, dejó el árbol y corrió hasta caer de rodillas el lugar donde había estado minutos atrás para vaciar más de lo que ya estaba su estómago. Sintió la mano de Sakura sobre su espalda, dándole unos golpecitos de apoyo. Cerró los ojos y escupió el último atisbo de vómito que había en su boca. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ya iba a morir?, se preguntó mentalmente intentando formar dos puños con sus manos. ¿Era un castigo divino o algo similar? Si era así, estaba seguro de que fue por la boda que no podría siquiera llegar a calificar como sencilla. No, fue peor que eso. Debía admitirlo.

Cada vez que Sakura lo miraba con ese brillo en sus ojos verdes y la sonrisa, la cual por fin aceptaba, le llegaba al corazón. No podía parar de repetirse a si mismo que ella se había merecido mucho más que eso: una boda en un lugar desconocido, sin nadie a su alrededor para felicitarla, sin un kimono de ceremonia adecuado o una gran fiesta y fotos para recordar; sin embargo, la boda de los Uchiha, siempre se había calificado como una de las más hermosa y tradiccionales en Konoha, había visto las fotos de sus padres, cuando volvío y tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a su pasado lleno de mentiras, cuando perdonó y siguió hasta ser quien era ahora. Aún recordaba las lágrimas de felicidad, cuando tomó la cálida mano de ella y el monje pronunció las palabras. Aquel "Te amo" que calentó su corazón, el mismo que fue pronunciado tiempo atrás en una noche de luna llena y que le hizo vacilar en su decisión, fueron esas dos palabras que de alguna manera, junto a la amistad de Naruto, lo mantuvieron a flote a pesar de que él había intentado dejarlo a un lado.

Se habían quedado en el pequeño pueblo más de lo esperado, por lo menos podría oferecerle eso: un lugar decente dónde pasar su noche de bodas. Pensó con un poco de amargura, viendo las manos entrelazada de ellos caminando entre la gente que los miraba curiosos, que al parecer muy pocos ninjas encontraban esos lugares donde la calma se respiraba en el aire, donde la sangre y los malos recuerdos existían sólo en otro mundo, un mundo que ellos habían dejado atrás por un tiempo para convertirse en dos personas normales.

Sakura y Sasuke. Nada más, una joven pareja que pasaba viajando por el mundo, siendo espectadores de las maravillas que éste les ofrecía de manera desinteresada.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña posada, podría asegurar, fue uno de los momentos más vergozosos de su vida. Las chicas los miraron con esa diversión en los ojos, como si supieran lo que pasaría después, sin perder esa sonrisa amable de sus rostros y para empeorar las cosas, ¡Sakura había intentado pedir dos habitaciones! No, no era que buscara algo más o tuviera una mente pervertida como Naruto, pero ¿su inocente esposa no pudo percibir el extraño brillo de traversura en la mirada de ellas?

—Lo sentimos, señorita, pero todas están ocupadas.

—Sí, pero de no ser así, aunque les diéramos dos habitaciones al final terminarían usando sólo una. Ayumi, ¿crees que es de los que dura?—preguntó con risa juguetona a su compañera la chica que los atendía; ella posó sus ojos claros en ambos y sonrió con travesura antes de responder:

—No se preocupen: si escuchamos algo, haremos como si nada pasara y si alguien pregunta, diremos que deben ser las tradiciones nocturnas en éste pequeño pueblo.

Rió con descaro. Las mejillas de ella no habían podido encenderse más, y estaba seguro de que él tampoco había podido disimular mucho la insinuación.

Su primera vez, la de ambos fue: vergonzosa y torpe, la risa de ambos al inicio había ganado la batalla; sólo cuando la noche cayó más y los gritos se podrían pasar por fábulas e historias de almas buscando el camino fue que lograron algo más productivo.

—Sasuke. —Sintió la mano de Sakura sobre su hombro, sacándolo de la ensoñación y los recuerdos en los que se había sumergido.

—Voy a morir, Sakura. —La miró con los ojos llenos de culpa y dejó caer una de sus manos machadas de tierra en su mejilla, ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, si iba morir tenía que decirlo!— ¡Me tendrás que arrastrar por todo el bosque hasta Konoha!

Lloró, abrazando a Sakura a pesar del vómito en su boca.

—Sasuke-kun.

—No, necesito hacer esto. Perdóname por no darte la boda de tus sueños, por todas mis tonterías, no pude terminar de recostruir el clan pero de alguna manera, el que me haya aceptado de nuevo lo compensa y-

—Sasuke-kun,-

—No interumpas, Sakura, no sé cuánto tiempo me queda. Sé que éste es el castigo por no darte lo que mereces en todos los sentidos y espero que algún día me puedas perdonar. Sé feliz, yo siempre te cuidaré aunque no pueda estar físicamente a tu lado. —Abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a Sakura al sentir los leves temblores en el cuerpo de ella, ¡cómo dolía! Se dijo a si mismo, intentando contener las estúpidas lágrimas, ya no importaba llorar— Espero que-

Se vio interrumpido por la estrenduosa carcajada y el leve empujón que utilizó Sakura para separarlo. Cuando la vio, tenía los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas pero no de tristeza: ¡se estaba riendo de él! Aquello le enfureció, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y justo cuando intentaba expresar sus últimos deseos a ella, se burlaba de él. ¡¿Cómo podía?!¿Acaso no lo amaba en verdad?

Tragó grueso, esperando que el molesto sonido terminara.

—Sasuke-kun.

—¿Qué?

—No vas a morir.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Sakura? Estoy atravezando el infierno, ya puedo sentir mi vida marchitarse y-

Sakura rodó los ojos, intentando contener nuevamente las risas para mirarlo a los ojos y decir:

—Creo que estoy embarazada.

—Creo que ya morí, ¿qué castigo tan cruel es éste? No pude disfrutar de mi hijo y-

—Sasuke Uchiha, deja de decir tonterías. Estoy embarazada y tú tienes los síntomas.

—¿Me estoy volviendo una mujer?

—Esa pregunta es la más estúpida que has hecho hasta ahora, y no, definitivamente no eres una mujer y no te volverás una. —Llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de él y apretó— Deja de estar llorando como Naruto, Sasuke-kun, y camina que aún tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

—Pero, Sakura-

—Te daré algo para calmar los vómitos, Sasuke-kun, deja de actuar como una chica que empezaré a creer que eres una, y hemos cambiado los papeles en esta relación. —Rió un poco, antes de girar sobre sí, dejando a Sasuke más pálido de lo que ya era.

¿Qué quería decir con intercambiar papeles? Pensó, imaginándose con un vestido de su mujer.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero que te haya gustado de todo corazón Karla. Que el fic si te haya sacado las carcajadas que tenía en mete._

 _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO Y DÍAS DE REYES!-Súper atrasado-_

 _Un abrazo y un beso, hermosa Karla._

 _Gracias también a todas las personas que se tomarón el tiempo de leer._

 _Zhang, off._


End file.
